The prior art, as exemplified by JP 09103828 A, discloses a press to deburr the cut edges of punched apertures in plate-shaped workpieces. The press comprises a tool with two tool parts, a punch and a die. The punch is assigned to that side of the workpiece on which a burr projects along the cut edge of a previously punched aperture. The cross-section of the punch is oversized in relation to the cross-section of the punched aperture. The die is arranged on the opposite side of the workpiece. To deburr the cut edge at the punched aperture, the punch and the die are moved towards each other in a stroke direction. In that operation, on one side of the workpiece pressure is applied to the edge region of the punched aperture by the punch. On the opposite side, the workpiece being acted upon by the punch is supported by means of the die. Under the effect of the application of pressure by the punch, the previously formed burr on the cut edge of the punched aperture is eliminated.
If the length of the cut edge to be deburred exceeds the corresponding extent of the punch, the punch and the die have to execute a plurality of strokes between each of which the workpiece has to be moved in the direction of the cut edge to be deburred. The step width of this movement must not exceed the relevant extent of the punch.